cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade End
Well... lets see where can I start? If you like long life stories keep reading. Otherwise you can leave right now. This is a never ending story. I will only post confidential activities after they are completed. Years Ago I have been in many squads since the start of that update. My first was the Amatari Empire. I had befreinded two people that I still know today. One of which is ******* *** (censored under my confidential act). The other happens to be Elena Amatari. These people would be key to my rise in the spy business. Squads There was a time when the Amatari Empire was no more. It had served its purpose and helped me become a dangerous enemy. I was in a squad made by the man called popk bombk. Later he disassembled the squad and left me hunting for squads. I was bouncing around making sure to keep under my enemies radar. I found a home when i befriended Raiden Huttbroker. (Yes I know. I happen to know some of the most dangerous and friendly people in CWA. Know this. Everything here is true). I quickly earned the rank of general and became key to the Night Ravens. I am currently still there today as a commander due to a disciplinary action of my "disobedience" AFTER I was thrown out. Me and Beastly Rex are currently still hanging around today and I believe I have lost track of Elena again. I am now earning my rank back and attempting to get Beastly Rex to rejoin the Night Ravens. If you would like to see my squad page please highlight the following link and paste it in your URL bar. Thank You! http://cwacharacter.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Night_Ravens Origins Born in the Underworld of Coruscant he claws his way to the surface. Abandoned he becomes a deadly child. Mastering the way of marksmanship and discovering the use of the force. Raised by a sith lord (Name is currently unknown) he learns to channel his anger. He finds his way to the highly aggressive sith groups. He fights again to the top. He still has no name and decides to go for Jade End. Master of espionage Jade continues to steal information and sell it... For a high price. Supporter of neither side Jade murders his "father" and takes off on the road of despair and regret. He later finds himself ending everything and one around him -hence his name-. Later Jade lets his guard down long enough to be found by Raiden Huttbroker. Saved from the road to death, he walks alone no more.(To get a feel of what he felt like on a daily basis listen to a Boulevard of Broken Dreams). Where To? Before Jade was saved by Raiden he was a bounty hunter and created his own guild AND a secret service. Jade continues to move up in the world but seems lost. He ends up purchasing a company by the name of Crystaline Corp. (specializing in microchips) He becomes filthy rich. He later drives it into the ground due to threats to kill everyone and everything under his jurisdiction. He goes back to being a hunter and participates as a special guests in trandoshan hunts and does the unexpected. Within an hour a whole trandoshan ship is landed and saves all the hunted including seven sith and two jedi that were later executed by the sith and were shown no mercy when Jade found out. Flying Fortress High in the sky. Its a bird. Its a dot. Its a plane. Its a- Starship? Jade is now living in a luxurious Republic regulation cruiser. It has a smaller stolen Republic ship. Armed to the teeth Jade killed the crew with glowing stakes. He leaves the bodies as a threat. Dark Nebula Ok. So I am switching out of third person mode. I am very neutral towards the Nebula Wars. I will not go into explicit detail due to the current operation I am running. The Nebula Wars were between these four characters. Elena Amatari, Beastly Rex, and Jack Halo. Elena (like mentioned earlier) has disappeared. Beastly Rex and Jack Halo are fugitives as far as Xalandra Nova. I have now become a fugitive myself a few months ago for publicly defacing Xalandra calling her a slug. Now I am looking to get back on during thanksgiving break to join the Night Ravens once more and lead the charge. Visual I haven't seen a wiki page with a visual so I might be the first one to put my youtube channel on here. Anyways you can see some escapades with me and the Night Ravens. We have joyrides in speeder bike races, wars in Galactic Forces, or just plain old duking it out on the battlefield with a bunch of droids. Here is the link to my channel. www/youtube.com/channel/UC6QHJT_ewB_bR_LyTG_PTlQ Category:Night Ravens Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Nebula Category:Humans Category:Veterans of the Nova Wars